JP36
The JP36 assault rifle is a primary weapon in PAYDAY 2. It is a support carbine with great range and decent damage, combined with a colossal ammo pool and stability value. Overview The JP36 is a well-rounded primary with good damage and excellent total ammo. Its main weakness is the relatively small pool of attachments available for it. Its high total ammo allows it to fill a supportive role and makes it an excellent choice for keeping enemies suppressed. With stability-increasing attachments such as Sniper Stock and Polizei Special, it has very low recoil and as such can be used even at far ranges, making it even more effective as a support gun. The JP36 can also be a useful back-up weapon in stealth loadouts, with its modifications that provide high concealment (specifically the Compact Foregrip and the Solid Stock). It can easily make up for the player's possibly weak secondary in Plan B (assault) and keep visibility low during the stealth portion. However, its somewhat high rate of fire will be more difficult to control. Summary Pros: * Massive reserve ammo pool at rounds * High ammo efficiency despite average damage ( - shots to kill most enemies, but gets - rounds from ammo drops) * Good rate of fire * Can be modded for above-par overall stats or reasonable concealment Cons: * Average damage (caps out at 39.375) * Limited range of mods * Aside from 'universal' attachments (muzzle/sights/etc.), does not share mods with other weapons * Stock ironsights limit visibilty Tips *JP36's standard sights are quite obstructive; attaching a sight may be needed. *As the JP36 lacks the high stopping power of other rifles, firing in short bursts of - rounds or single precise shots is the best way to maximize ammo efficiency. Available modifications Barrel ext. Custom Foregrip Gadget Sight Stock Trivia *The JP36 is based on the G36K but fitted with the compact flash hider and picatinny carry handle of the G36C. With the Compact Foregrip attached it becomes a legitimate G36C. **When adding the Compact Foregrip to the JP36, the game may warn the player that the Long Barrel modification will be removed, despite the JP36 not having any Barrel modifications. This likely hints at the existence of a Long Barrel before it was removed from the retail game. A G36K fitted with the Long Barrel is essentially the baseline G36 rifle. **With a fitted Solid Stock it becomes a G36KV. *Despite being dubbed "Solid" in-game, in reality the "Solid Stock" is actually telescopic and folding (i.e Adjustable) rather than fixed (i.e Solid). *Looking at the translucent magazine of the JP36 shows no rounds inside of it, the player literally loads a blank magazine into the weapon every time a reload is started. *The JP36 is shown on the cover art held by Wolf and attached with a See More Sight, although the See More Sight had not yet been added to the game at the time. The same weapon (a Compact Foregrip is sometimes present) is also seen held by him in many other instances of game art such as the Bomb Heists splash image and various community event updates. * The awkward-looking sight featured on the JP36 is actually the weapon's long-range aperture. The real-life G36/JP36 iron sight group has two separate apertures intended for close-range and long-range aiming, with the close-range sight ring being broader and not as obstructive. The close-range sight is presumably flipped down in-game. **The JP36's ironsights are nearly identical to that of the Lion's Roar. *Although the JP36 cannot use Grip modification, the Gun Modification section in The Guide of Bain shows the Pro Grip as a mod for it. *An unused video in the game's assets refers to it as the JP63. *The JP36 also happens to be the SKU number for the discontinued Echo1 airsoft X36. This isn't actually unusual, consider most of the guns in PAYDAY 2 are based on Airsoft products. *The Sniper Stock mod is similar to the stock of the SL8, a marketed "sporting"/civilian version of the G36, though unusual in that it has the G36's fire selector block. The SL8 is only capable of semi-automatic fire, and even when modded to full-automatic it would seem unlikely to include a selective fire function as seen and used in-game. *The JP36 is used by the GenSec Elite SWAT Team on Death Wish difficulty, with a unique EOTech HHS (Holographic Hybrid Sight) that is unavailable to the player. **Their JP36s also possesses a white digital camouflage, again unavailable for purchase. ** The player-obtainable Assault Light and Solid Stock mods are also equipped to the GenSec-issue JP36. Video Gallery JP36-preview.jpg|A preview of the JP36. JP36.png|JP36 with 4 mods equipped. (The Bigger The Better, Polizei Special, Military Red Dot and Sniper Stock) ModdedJP36.jpg|Fully Modded JP36. (Fire Breather, Auto Fire, Polizei Special, Tactical Laser Module, See More Sight (Armored Transport DLC) and Sniper Stock) GenSecJP36.png|Close up view of the GenSec JP36, showing unique scope, camo pattern, and use of the Solid Stock. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)